Forum:Custom theme?
Hey, have you looked at the custom themes around? This is my current favourite. How about some Donkey Kong images along the side? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Excuse me? We are planning on leaving and you want to change our skin?--MegaTron1XD 00:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::When I viewed Fable Wiki on Oasis, I got the sapphire Monaco default. When actually setting it to Monaco, now I see. I see, so, you expect a custom MONACO SKIN? (my reaction) *Sigh* Give us the details... Wait, so, all of that empty space in Oasis is not for ads? I would put Content>Skin, Sannse. As for DK images, I could gather some and post them in the sandbox. --Havoc'48 00:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::She failed on the link. I fixed it. The link was supposed to show Fable wiki in Oasis. Recheck the link. Rappy 01:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Scratch that; now I see the intended version. This? If anything it's the same as the Monaco skin and it's worse due to the cramped content. Again, content>skin. But I guess we'd be interested. Do you want one big image, like the Donkey Kong Island one, or a bunch of smaller images? --Havoc'48 01:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the link fix Rappy. :::Megatron1, I understand that some of you are planning to leave - which is why I want to make sure that all's well here for those that choose to stay. :::HavocReaper48, it depends what you think looks good :) I can do a draft version over if you like - admins can change it later if it doesn't work of course -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, draft one so we can all see. --Havoc'48 15:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Make one for Monobook and one for Oasis. --Havoc'48 15:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's one up... maybe a bit too large though (and no, no monobook, these themes don't work well for that :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 15:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sannse, I fixed your background. =) The DK was backwards in the one you had. I reversed it. But for some reason, this wiki's background doesn't have an extension, so I couldn't upload it to replace the current one. So I uploaded two versions... a .jpg version and a a .png version if someone wants to use either as the background. Rappy 17:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like the background for two reasons: #DK'S TIE IS BACKWARDS? I saw you fixed it, Rappy, but, really..? #Too retro. Seeing as there's a new modern DK game coming out, I was thinking The jungle wallpaper from here. The one with the trees and DK/Diddy's most recent artwork- File:DK-DKCR.jpg and File:Diddy-DKCR.jpg to be in the background. (ironic, seeing as you're pushing a poorly designed skin intended to be modern and you go with retro DK. Really?) I seriously dislike thew cramped content and the ignoring of Monobook, that's sort of why wikis are leaving. Like this one. --Havoc'48 20:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, OK, the tie was a silly mistake... I think I'll blame it on me not being a gamer ;) (Ironically, Donkey Kong for the N64 was the last game I ever played. I got so frustrated with a room where I had to get Diddy Kong to fly on to big blocks and knock out crocs in far too short a timespan, that I swore off games for good) ::Rappy: the file extension being missing is a bug I think, but I couldn't use your versions because the file size has to be under 100kb (to help keep the overall size of pages down). I re-uploaded with a fixed tie though. ::Havoc: I like retro :) but that's just me. I'm happy to re-do with a more up to date DK. The jungle wallpaper looks good, but the image there is a bit small to work from, unless I do some tricky work to expand it... do you know of a bigger version of it? ::(I'm not ignoring what you've said about leaving btw, I still want to make this wiki look right for anyone who wants to stay, and for any future community that develops here) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Bigger version. -- Carulosu 03:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I got the tie right this time! :P So... this is a draft, I can do better with the cutting out for the two figures... but is this what you have in mind? Maybe a smaller DK? What about the positioning? It works best for lower resolutions to have the faces very close to the edge, which is why I've cut off the feet/hands a little. any thoughts? -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 03:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the articles are horridly cramped but otherwise the skin looks good. Nice to have the jungle theme as a throwback to DK's Super Nintendo glory days and yet have a more modern feel with new artwork. --Havoc'48 03:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, if no one has tweaks to sizes/positions of the figures, I'll try and re-do the cut outs at the weekend (I can get the edges cleaner I'm sure) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Congratulations you have achieved one entire complaint forum. There's gonna be way more. Look, why don't you give us some extra room? I am aware this wiki lacks 80,000 articles and all, but, come on, this is completely unfair. You'll see the wall of texts complaints. --Havoc'48 20:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Bumping, and suggestion: Can you add File:RambiRhinoDKCR.png above Diddy Kong? --Havoc'48 23:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like I lost my reply here. I did a test example here. I'm not sure it works well though... the best backgrounds have the main focus (often faces) are within 200px of the content area. That means they will work for as many people as possible. With Rambi, his horn gets in the way, so it either has to be bening the content area, or will push his eye further away. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) (p.s. I'm confused, Havoc -- I know you are leaving, but you are also continuing to suggest changes to the skin here?) :::I'm going to be perfectly honest; I'm using a custom personal skin that completely omits the background images and emphasizes on content. My stance is this: :::*For all I care, the user activity here could plummet right back to zero. :::*Users/non-registered viewers, though thoroughly tortured via "Oasis", deserve at least a decent skin. And the ability to view page history without logging in... :::*I'm going to be checking in every now and then, so I'm not completely leaving this wikia. :::*If it was my choice I would update the /wikia.css of the wiki globally so everyone could be Facebook-less, actually give the users content and not have their eyes vomit. :::*I'm purposely making the NIWA version better- has image maps and even more expanded articles (Wikia < NIWA. :::The test image is fine.--Havoc'48 04:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC)